


Cloying Spice

by Kazak



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: (not technically an au since they grow up anyways but hey), F/F, Fluff, Pregnant Nico, Pregnant Sex, adult au, mentions of semen, rated m for a slightly smutty end of chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazak/pseuds/Kazak
Summary: A story of Nico and Maki's first child together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki is extremely under rested but somehow sexual drive overpowers the fatigue.

Maki stood in the condiments aisle of the local convenience store, and any passerby could clearly see she was disgruntled. The dark circles under her eyes, messy hair, and resting bitch face that was more intense than usual told a tale of stress and many sleepless nights. And this? _This?_ This was the straw that broke the camel's back. On top of everything else her precious super idol wife was asking for, she was asking for sriracha and wasabi. Now, usually, this wouldn't be that strenuous of a request, just grab the stuff and be done with it. But the problem here was the fact that super idol Nico-nii _hated_ spicy foods, and the fact that Maki was here, at the convenience store, at midnight, buying something Nico would usually gag at the mention of was too much for the redhead's mental state to process.

Her wife, 3 months along in her pregnancy, was already getting the strange cravings Maki had only heard about in textbooks during medical school. The pickles and icecream craving so commonly joked about seemed to pale in comparison to something such as this.

After a few minutes of spacing out, an employee asked Maki if she needed help finding anything. She promptly replied by shaking herself awake, grabbing the two requested items, and dashing to the counter. She decided to stop contemplating the strange events currently taking their place in her life, head home, make her delivery, then go to bed and hope to get some sleep. Not only was she having to dote on her ever-growing and spoiled wife, she was also the head doctor of the hospital she inherited, and juggling these two things was robbing her of decent sleep. Nico did mostly take care of herself while Maki was working, but also desired to be pampered while she wasn't.

She arrived at home, a large house paid for by her large inheritence. She lazily closed the door behind her, and was immediately greeted by the glad sights and sounds of darkness and silence.

" _Good_." She thought. " _She's already asleep. Hopefully_."

She placed the plastic bag with her purchases on the kitchen counter and headed to the stairs to change and slip into bed with the raven haired girl. She sauntered upstairs and into the bedroom the two of them shared.

Quietly, trying not to wake Nico and jeopardize the potential chance of getting sleep, she opened the pajama drawer. Oh. Wait... no this was the sock drawer. She opened another. Nope. This one had some belts in it, it was just too damn dark to tell which drawers were which. She tried one more.

Feeling around inside, she quickly jolted at the realization that this was Nico's lingerie drawer. Flushing and suddenly feeling a little more awake, she reflexively slammed the drawer in embarrassment. Whoops, she made too much noise and-

"Maki?" A voice called sleepily. Shit. Well, so much for subtly sneaking into bed.

"A-ah yes?" She replied.

"What are you doing? Come to bed please... I want to be held..."

Maki's heart fluttered. Sleep or no sleep, she just couldn't refuse her precious wife. Usually when Maki crawled in bed with her, there was an array of ways Nico could potentially keep her up. She may be in pain and toss and turn. She may want to have sex due to her increased libido. She may even just ramble on about trivial things until she falls asleep just a couple hours before Maki's alarm goes off. But perhaps tonight could be different.

Maki fumbled around with the drawers, finally successful in her search for the one that contained her night shirts and pajama pants. She changed as quickly as she could. She wanted to take in this current Nico and hold her like she wanted. She realized how much she had missed her today, almost like she had forgotten how infatuated she was with the world renowned idol.

With a sudden but short burst of extra energy, she practically leapt into bed, but was careful not to harm her wife. She faced Nico's back and wrapped her arms around her petite frame. This of course excluded her growing belly, which already seemed so large because of how small the rest of her was. She took in the delicious fruity scent of Nico's tresses, interrupted when Nico turned her head to request a kiss. Maki fufilled her request, kissing her deeply, drinking her up.

Maki relaxed a bit more after they stopped making out. She let her hands slide around Nico's belly. She blushed again a second time, uncomfortable with how casual she was being. Maki almost always felt the need to have her guard up, even at tranquil and serene moments such as this one. She retracted her hands, placing them back up on Nico's waist (a still personal but more familiar territory).

Nico gently grabbed her lover's hands and pulled them forward again to their former position. Maki sweated a little at the sensation of her palms grazing her midriff a second time.

"Noooo... I want you to..." she murmured.

Perhaps at another time she would feel a little more self-conscious about where Maki was touching, but right now she was in complete bliss. Tucked into a warm bed as the little spoon to her also warm wife who she hadn't seen most of the day because of work. She could feel Maki relax again and press soft kisses into her nape. She giggled a little. Once Maki was finished canoodling, Nico elbowed her.

"Makiii..." the smaller girl purred in a sing-song voice. "Could you rub it? I've been ever so sore today..."

Maki blushed yet again, this time moreso of how cute Nico was being. She gently started moving her previously stationary hands across Nico's baby bump. Somehow becoming almost too relaxed, Maki slipped into a teasing sort of mood.

"Geez, babe. You're only 3 months and you're this big already! Are you sure that you're not also carrying a _food_ baby?"

Nico huffed. "Of course not! An idol always eats just the right amount!" What she didn't admit was that she did indeed indulge herself occasionally. While the super idol was quickly becoming heavily pregnant, she still cooked all of her own- and Maki's- meals (she always packed her a bento for work). She was definitely eating more than she did before her gestation began, but she was eating for two.

"Speaking of food," Nico licked her lips. "did you buy what I asked for?"

Maki rolled her eyes and replied with a blunt "yeah."

"Good. Maybe I'll put some sriracha on a rice omulet tomorrow for breakfast." Her mouth watered a tiny bit at the prospect.

"I know you've got weird cravings since you're pregnant and all but why something that would usually make you puke? Not to mention you're not usually this food oriented..."

"I dunno." She softly responded, placing her hands atop Maki's which were still resting on her girth. "It just somehow sounds so tasty. I guess it's what the baby wants..."

Maki made a small sound of affirmation in reply. She nuzzled her spouse's shoulder whilst stroking her belly, her gentle breath tickling exposed skin. "Fuck, I love you."

The other girl moved a hand back to teasingly shove Maki's nose away.

"Maaakkiii, I love you too but no swearing! There's a child in the room!" She laughed impishly after her goofy statement. Maki kissed below her ear, catching Nico a little off guard. She let out a cute sound, and Maki proceeded to position herself over her wife. She smiled and leaned down, face poised above Nico's ear.

"I _fucking_ love you." She whispered. Nico blushed and turned on her back to face upward, then with her hands on either side of Maki's head, she pulled her down for a another kiss. This one was passionate, mouths colliding and clashing against one another at an odd angle. Maki's lips began to move downward, peppering sloppy kisses on Nico's chin, then her neck, then after pulling the already revealing neckline of her silken nightgown down, in between her tiny breasts.

Nico moaned as she was kissed and licked, but one of her moans was cut off by a sound of surprise. Maki had become so focused on what she was doing that she started to allow her weight fall on Nico, which normally wouldn't have been a huge deal except for the fact that Nico's tummy was there. Feeling that much pressure on her swollen abdominal region proved painful, and Maki noticed almost as soon as she had begun doing it. She sprung back.

"Ah, sorry!" She hissed. Nico had winced at the pain, but was otherwise fine, and she told Maki this was so. Apologetically, Maki leaned down to Nico's belly and gently kissed it, rubbing the sides. Nico blushed and sheepishly buried her face in her hands. Maki pushed up the hem of the nightgown, jaw dropping a bit at the lacy panties it had concealed. She had never seen this pair.

"Were you prepared for me?" Maki smirked. Nico peeked out from between her fingers and slowly nodded. Maki licked her lips, focusing again on what was in front of her. She gently lipped at Nico's thighs and occasionally through the crotch of her panties. Nico flinched with each touch. Maki noted how adorably sensitive she was.

"Don't tease..." Nico breathed out. Her eyebrows knitted slightly and her eyes gleamed, her lips were parted just enough to let her hot breath disperse between them. The combination made her look lustful and _oh so_ sexy, Maki thought. Funny how just a second ago she was too embarrassed to even look at her lover.

Maki cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'fine.' She took up the waistband of the undergarment in her mouth and tugged it downwards, her hand catching the opposing corner of the elastic in sweaty fingertips. Nico moaned softly as Maki's teeth and nails lightly scraped a straight line down the length of her thighs. Soon enough, Maki was down to business.

* * *

 

As her alarm repetitively beeped at 6:30 the next morning, Maki's eyes fluttered open and she realized that perhaps Nico wasn't the only thing that kept her up. Sometimes, it was Maki herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my stupid fic! Feedback and suggestions towards future chapters is much appreciated. Its so late right now and I'm so tired pls dont eat me if there are grammatical errors thanks (also im gross)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Maki discuss an important decision.

"Maki..." her voice lilted uneasily as she uttered the name. Her hand rested on the side of the mahogany doorframe she stood in, fingers beginning to nervously rap the vibrant wood. "I want..."  
  
She paused.  
  
"You want?" Maki casually broke the odd silence, her back still to Nico with her eyes glued to the important documents on her computer.  
  
"I want... to have a baby..."  
  
The _click clack_ of the keyboard came to a halt and Maki completely froze up after her mind finished digesting the slow and carefully spoken phrase. She turned away from the lit screen on her desk in her office chair to face her, and her pupils were visibly dilated.  
  
"Y-you want... a _baby?_ " she reiterated.  
  
The girl nodded, looking down.  
  
"Um, yeah... I've been thinking about it for a while now..." it was pretty clear Nico was dilligently trying to hide her frantic search for anything to look at that wasn't the confused violet eyes before her. She failed miserably at disguising these efforts.  
  
"Ah, well, that's fine, honey. There are plenty of options for couples like us nowadays! We could do-"  
  
"I'm already aware, Maki, or I probably wouldn't have asked. Are you actually okay with this though? You don't think it's weird or something, do you? I'm not joking, you know."  
  
At the petite girl's stern words, Maki turned back towards the desk so Nico couldn't see her increasingly flustered expression.  
  
"O-of course, anything you want is fine. I'm ready for anything." She hoped to god that the clacking sound the keyboard produced as she continued to strike its keys would at least somewhat cover the minor tremor in her voice. Growing up as an only child and having little to no experience with children, she wasn't actually one hundred percent sure if she was truly ready. Another thing Maki considered was the fact that they had only been officially married for about a year and a half (though they had dated since high school), but she just couldn't bring herself to bring something like that up and dissapoint her beloved wife. What a pushover.  
  
She felt little fingers rest on the back of her chair and ever so lightly brush against the top of her shoulder.  
  
"Really?" The response came in a hopeful warble. Maki could almost see the glimmer of delight in those lovely carmine eyes of hers just through the tone of her voice. She turned the chair back around to actually see it.  
  
"Really."   
  
Nico was clearly overjoyed by the answer. Maki caught herself staring at the radiance of the smiling girl, and grasped her dainty porcelain-like hands in her own considerably larger ones. Nico gently settled herself in her wife's lap.  
  
"I'm so happy... thank you Maki!"   
  
Both of them leaned in for a tender kiss. The fingers of Nico's left hand intertwined with the fingers of Maki's right, her gold wedding band bracing against Maki's bare digits in a gentle sort of manner. Nico broke the kiss.  
  
"Promise you'll look at me the same even when I'm all big and needy, okay?"  
  
Maki smiled. "Of course." She said, kissing a softly laughing Nico on the cheek. At this point, she had the girl in a full embrace. Nico shifted on to her knees on the chair as she had become uncomfortable in her previous position.  
  
"So," Maki began, voice muffled from her face being snug to Nico's chest. "what made you decide you wanted a child? And that you wanted to carry?" Not that Maki minded, of course. There was no way in _hell_ she would ever want to.  
  
"Lately, I've felt sort of... empty and lonely, I suppose. Maybe it's because we're apart so much of the time, but it also felt like something else was missing." She sighed, for emphasis maybe, Maki thought. She closed her eyes and carressed Maki's head, resting her own upon it. "I came to the realization I missed taking care of my siblings after having reccurring dreams about them. I wanted something to take care of, and then, bam! It dawned on me!" She made a small fist-to-palm motion for further effect. "It was a motherly sort of feeling, not just sad nostalgia! Nico-nii wants to be a mama!"  
  
Maki smiled into Nico's breast, hand steadily moving up and down the idol's back. She adored seeing her so enthusiastic.  
  
"I see, I see. I'm most certain you'll make a wonderful mother." She felt Nico contentedly stroke her hair. "And? My other question? Why you want to carry? We could just as easily adopt, babe." Yes, of course she loved her wife, but she just had to tease her sometimes. After all, was that not the dynamic their relationship had been built upon?  
  
Maki could feel Nico's breath displace her neat bangs as she huffed irritably. The redhead felt a sort of satisfaction, as her taunt had been effective.  
  
"W-well of course someone as womanly as Nico would want to have an important maternal experience like that! And besides, isn't it natural to want children that are truly yours? Haha, silly Maki!" Her anxiety on the subject seethed out, and Maki could understand why. With her almost childlike stature, carrying a baby presented a very daunting task, potentially moreso than it would to the average-sized person. Maki looked up at her, concern clouding her lens.  
  
"You're absolutely sure you'll be alright? You're just... so small... I don't want you getting-"  
  
"Hey! Don't bring my size into this!"  
  
Maki chuckled softly at the agitated response. Nico was so sensitive on the topic of her all-around smallness. The dark-haired girl looked down at nothing in particular.  
  
"I can't explain but I just... _really_ want this..."  
  
She relaxed back down from her knees on to the doctor's lap again. Maki observed the light red marks on the fronts of her lower legs caused by the extended amount of time they had supported Nico's body, the pattern of the chair's etching faintly ingrained in her reddened skin. Maki's fingers subconsciously traced the shallow impressions. She looked back at Maki.  
  
"I know it'll be hard and painful and sometimes stressful, but it's something I feel like I need to for do myself, y'know?"  
  
Maki still didn't completely understand why Nico would want to go through with this. Nine whole months of the general hardships aforementioned by Nico, not to mention having the energy sucked out of you by another organism that's simultaneously weighing you down? No thanks. She nodded anyways.  
  
"And what about your work schedule? Have you thought through how that'll work out? And how will your fans react to your pregnancy?"  
  
Nico rolled her eyes. "God, must you ask so many damn questions? I'll work as long as I can before it becomes that noticeable! And as for the fans, I really couldn't care less about what they think at this point. If they can't support something I choose for myself, they really shouldn't call themselves my fans in the first place!" She crossed her arms, eyebrows scrunched and glossy lips pouting.  
  
Maki raised a brow. Nico really _was_ serious about this. She practically did everything for her fans, after all, her goal was to make people smile. Maki was happy she was putting herself first for a change, even if it was something this difficult. She inhaled the pleasant scent of the smaller girl and sighed.  
  
"Alright, I'm done interrogating you. I'll research the options we have as far as procedures go and pick which I think are the most trustworthy, then tell you about their pros and cons, okay?"  
  
Nico nuzzled Maki's forehead and looked lovingly into her eyes. She could see Nico was close to tearing up out of pure unadulterated joy. Her expression somehow made Maki feel the same way, and she couldn't help but kiss her back with ardor.  
  
"Okay." She softly but certainly replied. She slid off Maki's lap, wiping away the small tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes. She stood up straight, and started her trek back towards the door.   
  
"And by the way," she began, voice almost abruptly smug as she crossed the mahogany threshold once more. "I'd like that done by tomorrow."   
  
Maki simply rolled her eyes, turning back to the desk as she disappeared from the threshold. Somehow, she could already tell this was going to be a long nine months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it somehow wasn't obvious, this chapter is set before the previous one. Thanks to the people who gave me feedback before publishing (and thank you to all who read, cliché as it may sound).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being stupidly salty over Nico needing a sperm donor, Maki incidentally stumbles upon a better solution at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is now on tumblr, go reblog it from nicomama.tumblr.com if you wish!

The evening after Nico's confession both of their gazes laid intent on the office monitor. Maki's eyebrows were scrunched indignantly as she scrolled through donor profiles and an unwarranted jealousy ran hot through her veins. Nico leaned on the open piece of desk beside her in her housewife attire, subtly toying with with the pink frill that laced the edge of her cutesy apron. She had deliberately arranged to enlighten Maki of her pregnancy plans at the start of her after-tour break so they could figure it out together like this.  
  
"What do you think of this one?" Nico indicated, pointing at a profile that caught her eye. Maki glowered. "He claims to be 'sporty' which means he's probably an asshole." Not that Maki didn't think they were all assholes. She most certainly did.  
  
Through her research, Maki had concluded that the option with the highest availability was some form artificial insemination. Maki, however, had a personal problem with this method. As silly as it may have been, she hated the idea of her wife being impregnated through the means of a man's seed; through the means of someone who wasn't her.  
  
_"Semen is gross and should never be put anywhere near Nico, let alone inside of her."_ she'd thought. Maki knew it was pretty much the only choice they had from the get-go. It's not as though science had progressed far enough along for a woman to have a baby without the requirement of sperm, right? She had shuddered at the thought of the slick white stuff while reading about AI and IVA. She was way too gay for this.  
  
At this point in their search for a donor, Nico had grown rather tired of her wife immediately shooting down every potential candidate she picked. She stood upright.  
  
"I'm gonna go start dinner now." She stated with hints of frustration lacing her rather unenthused voice. The satin ribbon tying her apron and her smooth tresses streamed behind her as she left the room.  
  
Maki sighed, her expression solemn as she followed her out to the kitchen.  
  
The young doctor sat down at the table and watched Nico's loose pigtails sway across her back as she gathered her ingredients for a beef stew. Once everything for her broth was in the pot and set to boil, the idol-housewife finally spoke up.  
  
"Hon, this isn't gonna work if you refuse every one of them right away. You'll only browse the appearance section of the description and promptly reject them, and I don't think that's really fair. I'm not sure what your problem is, but you'd better accept that we've gotta choose one eventually."  
  
"But Nico," Maki whined, leaning further towards her on the wooden surface. "one of the ones you liked supposedly had 'auburn' hair." _What a pretentious name for a hair color._ "Do you really want our child to be a _ginger?_ "  
  
Nico rolled her eyes and stirred the pot of stew atop the stovetop harder with her other hand in a fist on her hip. This was really pissing her off. She peered back at her over her shoulder.  
  
"Maki, have you stopped to look in the mirror lately and realize that you're also a 'ginger'? Why should our child's hair color matter anyways?"  
  
Maki crossed her arms.  
  
"I am not! I'm a redhead, it's completely different."  
  
Nico couldn't help but notice she avoided the second question all together, sensing that that particular detail wasn't the real problem at all. She was a bit surprised, as she hadn't seen Maki act this stubborn in a while, but still wasn't any less miffed by Maki's shitty attitude.  
  
"Whatever, it's really not." she sassed back coarsely under her breath.  


* * *

  
  
"Maki." Nico shifted to face towards the other tenant of the spacious bed. She tugged the luxurious quilt over her ear, snuggling down into its softness.  
  
"What." the girl in question inqueried grogily.  
  
"You seem really upset about the whole donor thing. Can you tell me what's wrong, baby?" She gently clasped her hand in her own, softly running her little svelte fingers over it, coaxing out an honest response.  
  
"I'm..."  
  
An unsure pause.  
  
"You're?"  
  
"Well, I, er... truthfully, I'm kind of jealous. I know no matter who it's related to or what it looks like, the baby will be absolutely ours, but I can't help but feel possesive when a man is involved even if it's indirectly like that..."  
  
The redhead's voice simmered down to a whisper. "Plus I don't want the..." her voice lowered even more to the point where it was barely audible. "semen... near you, if you know what I'm saying..."  
  
Nico had to bite her lip to keep from snickering. Maki was so ridiculously overprotective, and she was such a wuss about the sperm. Nico could still understand where she was coming from (she did agree the stuff was still a little bit gross but didn't mind it nearly as much) and couldn't say she wasn't flattered, but this was priceless.  
  
"Oh, Maki." she cooed, scooting over and wrapping herself around Maki to coddle her. Maki buried her face in deep the girl's nape, her wonderful aroma overwhelming her senses. Nico kissed her head over and over, softly giggling about her wife's silly insecurity and very apparent gayness all the while.  
  
"That's kinda stupid, but you just love your number one idol so much, huh? I'll love you extra hard in return as a consulation, okay? You won't even remember the donor was a thing! Doesn't that sound nice?"  
  
She felt Maki nod. She kissed her once more and they soon drifted off into a sweet sound sleep.

* * *

 

  
The doctor nearly burst through the front door in her excitement, white lab coat fluttering with her collective speed.  
  
While at the hospital that day she had heard another head doctor talk about implementing something called iPS cell technology, a technology that had been in the works for years but had not been perfected until very recently, into the Nishikino Hospital. She crossed through the kitchen entryway and practically slammed her briefcase on the table.  
  
"I'm home!" She called. Nico trotted through the hallway to greet her. She much enjoyed and anticipated these times their work schedules didn't overlap.  
  
"Someone sounds excited. Were you really that happy to see me?" She hugged her tall wife and they exchanged a brief 'welcome home' kiss.  
  
"Well, yeah, of course. But I have great news! We don't need a donor!"  
  
Nico's eyes narrowed, her gaze suspicious and condemning.  
  
"Maaakiii... what are you going on about? Are you still bitter over that even after what I told you? I mean, you already said there was no way we could do it without one and-"  
  
The tiny woman yelped as her wife grabbed her arm and briskly walked her back down the hall into the large office. Maki plopped down in the fancy leather office chair, pulled Nico onto her lap, and quickly typed in her desired search quota. "Look! Read this article." Maki looked very proud of herself as her partner thoroughly skimmed the article her colleague had shown her at work.  
  
"Ah... using embryonic stem cells as a replacement for sperm?" She read on, blushing at a particular piece of information a couple of lines later.  
  
"It says both women involved are put on lots of hormones to produce more eggs in order for the procedure to succeed..." she turned to look at Maki. "Doesn't that mean..."  
  
The redhead smirked. "It means exactly what you think it means, babe." They were going to have some awesome sex during that time.  
  
"Th-that's a nice bonus, I guess..." she murmured, the scroll button creaking as she hurriedly swiped it down to the next section of the article. Her eyes widened as the estimated price entered her vision.  
  
"Maki, this is really expensive, are you sure?"  
  
"Babe, we're totally loaded remember?" Between Maki's medical work and Nico's popularity as an idol, they were indeed much wealthier than your average young Japanese couple.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"So, what do you think? Is this better than looking through written profiles of random men?"  
  
Nico put a hand to her chin. "Well..." the hesitation made Maki anxious. Nico extended the pause for a few seconds to create some artificial tension.  
  
Nico smiled. "Duh, of course it is!"  
  
Maki slipped back into her usual cool composure, pretending not to be overwhelmingly excited.  
  
"Perfect, I'll talk to the director of the hospital tomorrow."  
  
The raven-haired girl snuggled up to her wife.  
  
"Y'know, Maki, I may not have made it apparent before but I really did wish I could carry _your_ child. I'm so very happy!"   
  
Maki gave her an enthusiastic smooch.  
  
"Shall we go celebrate, then?" her eyes gestured down the hall. As vague as it was, Nico knew _exactly_ which room she wanted to 'celebrate' in. She smiled back seductively.  
  
"Hell yeah I do."


	4. Extra (Chapter 3.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is amused by her forums.

Nico sat alone in the big office chair with her lips pursed together in attempt to hold back a large bout of laughter. The forum she was browsing through was just too damn hilarious.  
  
At this point she was a month into her pregnancy. The procedure had been highly successful, and she had cried many happy tears when she emerged from the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test that fateful day just a mere couple weeks ago. She had been a little peeved that Maki didn't cry as well, but understood she was still happy (she was merely shocked that it had worked so well).  
  
The super idol had still been working, but was starting to show. She didn't want to start her big hiatus quite yet, so instead of admitting her pregnancy to her manager she simply wore less skimpy outfits at concerts and only attended local gigs. No more crop tops, no more mini skirts, nothing of the sort. She was now wearing looser dresses that stil managed tol show her cute figure as well as many other clothes with greater coverage still fit for an idol.  
  
Upon her usual visitation to the forums about her, she found tons and tons of conspiracy theories she about her being pregnant just by the change of wardrobe. Some even claimed of being able to see her tiny bump during concerts and pictures from recent photo shoots.  
  
She dialed Maki's number, already prepared for a lecture about how she shouldn't be calling her during work unless it's for something really important.  
  
"Oh my god Maki, you'll never believe this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Unfortunately I got a late start on chapter four since I had an eye ulcer earlier this month and was extremely light sensitive for a day and couldn't see clearly for three more, so I decided to write a mini chapter! Do not fear, chapter four is well on its way to completion but hopefully this tides you over. Thank you for your patience!! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is just a sensitive baby carrying a baby.

Nico's long lashes fluttered open after a short period of light and uncomfortable sleep. It was kicking again. God.  
  
Nico had understood that the the baby would start to have quite a lot of small movements called 'quickening' starting sometime between the end of her first trimester and the beginning of her second, Maki made sure she knew and had read all about this kind of stuff before they went through with the whole thing after all. Even then this was supposedly early for a baby to start quickening for a first-time mother.  
  
Even with this knowledge, she couldn't help but wonder if they were normally supposed move _this_ much, nor should it have bothered her this much, at least from what she had gathered. She didn't think the whole kicking thing would be too bad, but the child growing within her would kick most hours of the day when it wasn't sleeping which would often cause her some pain. It made her miss Maki even more these days. She couldn't even be cuddled and comforted through those times of need, and she was fearful that the slightly painful and largely uncomfortable movement would worsen as the baby grew.  
  
She rolled over and got on her knees, ecstatic that Maki was in fact home this time. Lately she had been required to work overtime to cover for a coworker who happened to have many clients, and she had inconveniently had many late night emergency opperations on top of it. Maki had options that would minimize these occurances, schedule swapping and whatnot, but Nico could quite honestly say her wife was _really_ terrible at self-care despite being a doctor. Tonight, though, she had none of that. No overtime, no important surgeries, she was finally home to sleep more than a couple hours, to keep Nico warm and comfy, and now to get her out of this dumb predicament. Nico hadn't had a chance to complain to her about it before as the issue had only come up in those last couple days. _Finally_.  
  
"Maki, wake up!" she chided as she gently shook the other occupant of the bed awake. The baby kicked harder at her rousing, causing her to let out a small 'oof.' She rubbed her belly, apparently trying to calm the seemingly agitated child.  
  
Maki rolled over sleepily only to glance up and see Nico's expression twist in pain.  
  
"H-huh? Is something wrong, baby?" her words slurred together due to her very recently awoken state.  
  
"The baby won't stop kicking me!" she whined. She continued to rub in circles hurriedly, almost in a panic. "Do something... please, Maki..."  
  
The young doctor was almost astounded this was affecting Nico this early in the pregnancy. Movements within the uterus irritating a mother at this stage was almost unheard of. But at her lover's apparent desperation and pleading, Maki tried to concoct a plan as quickly as she could. Her eye of course caught Nico's tummy, small fair hands still rubbing the tight hard circles in attempt to soothe. She moved to it, somewhat drawn to it like a moth to a flame.  
  
Nico froze for a second, head tilted down and face rather flushed. She wasn't sure what else she should've expected Maki to do, but was still rather embarrassed. Maki almost looked fascinated by and fixated on her belly. Something about the warm affection in Maki's eyes humiliated her to no end, but she certainly didn't dislike the loving way she gazed upon her.  
  
"Sit back more." Maki prompted docilely. Nico obeyed, still unable to look Maki directly in the eye because of her great fluster; a rather common occurance at this point in her life. Maki only moved away from the bump to help Nico fufill what she'd asked, assisting her backwards movement. She sat in front of it, moving lightly calloused hands over in very precise motions. She leaned down to kiss her belly repeatedly as she did this.  
  
"Hey you, it's your other mama." She spoke in a slight sleepy mumble. "Seems like you're causing a bit of a ruckus in there, h-huh kid?"  
  
Nico was still incredibly embarrassed, but found Maki talking to her bump so terribly charming. She lightly clasped her palms to her soft cheeks. Maki too began to blush at the very apparent cheesiness of her words, but still continued. She was about to speak again, but was surprised when she noticed the feeling of the baby writhing under her touch. Nico flinched. Maki was further fascinated. Why were the motions of this unborn child inside of her wife so intriguing? How was a child this early in development this active?  
  
She prodded a bit, now actively encouraging more action, to which she recieved a vigorous response. Nico yelped when the baby kicked even harder and scrunched her eyebrows at Maki.  
  
"Maki! You're supposed to be making it stop, not making it worse!" Nico groaned. She felt a flurry of frustration forcefully rush and set in, almost abruptly shoving her on the verge of tears. Stupid hormones, making her emotional this suddenly. Stupid Maki.  
  
Maki gasped at the sound of Nico choking back a sob, and immediately straightened up to caress and kiss her face now dampened by salty tears. She tenderly brushed her hair behind her ear and nuzzled her.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry, babe... I got carried away..."  
  
"You, you... idiot!" Nico was still so agitated. How could Maki do something like that in her time of need? She was about to go off on her when the baby kicked roughly again which caused her to cry even more. She suddenly latched on to Maki, desperately in need of some form of physical comfort once again. She felt weak for not better tolerating this. She felt angry that Maki had made it worse. She hurt so much. She spoke in a whisper rasped by her tears.  
  
"Why am I like this, Maki? It's not supposed to hurt this early, I don't understand..."  
  
Maki carressed her distraught wife's back. She wanted to try to comfort her verbally but was purely astonished by Nico's intense weepiness. Her other hand still lay on her girth, able to correlate each kick to each particularly large sob. Seeing her like this broke Maki's heart. She knew she'd have to shape her shit up. Now.  
  
"Okay, okay..." she coddled. She softly moved her hand over where the stirring child lay. She moved her face back near the bump. Nico simply laid back and tried to relax as she had no energy to be sheepishly embarrassed this time. Her hands too joined Maki's on her bump. Their fingers would occasionally collide, the paths of their hands intersecting a bit.  
  
"Well, I know you can be pretty sensitive physically... maybe that's why it hurts? The movements might be amplified for you, or something like that." Maki prayed Nico would adapt and be able to better cope with this sort of thing.  
  
"It is rather peculiar... maybe we should get your ultrasound done soon..."  
  
Maki's ear met the rounded surface and her eyes lit up in an instant.  
  
"Nico! I can hear it, the baby's heartbeat!"  
  
Nico smiled at Maki's enthusiasm. She was almost like a little kid herself! Nico found it rather cute as she lifted her hands to fiddle with the bright red locks before her. Maki just clung to her abdomen, and the raven-haired girl was quite glad she was already becoming attatched to the child.  
  
"Yep." she responded simply, drifting off and sighing in relief as the baby began to fall asleep again beneath its mothers' gentle carresses. Nico yawned.  
  
"I think I'll be okay now... thank you for calming down our baby." She pushed her wife's bangs up and leaned forward to peck her forehead.  
  
"Um, no problem honey. Can I ask you something though?"  
  
"Lay it on me."  
  
"Can I stay right here near the baby?"  
  
Nico was clearly endeared.  
  
"Yes, of course! I'd love that... well, goodnight then, Maki." she yawned again before sliding back down to lie on her side. She could feel the baby settle to her right side. Maki curled up next to her abdomen and softly nuzzled it.  
  
"Goodnight, Nico. I love you."  
  
"Love you too, baby."  
  
Both very soon joined their child in a snug sleep, basking in eachother's warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think Nico is all around very sensitive, it's very cute. Sorry for the wait, and I hope this month's chapter is up to your standards!


End file.
